


Sweet Wakefulness

by Isas_Identitty



Series: Waking Up With You [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Birthday Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Established Relationship, Face-Sitting (mentioned), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Birthday Lance (Voltron), Inapropiate Use of Lingerie as Rope, Keith (Voltron) Wearing Lingerie and High heels, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Riding, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Lance (Voltron), between other things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 20:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isas_Identitty/pseuds/Isas_Identitty
Summary: It was Lance's Birthday today, and even though he had to wait for tomorrow to be able to celebrate with his friends because they were busy, and he had to spend all day practicing at the dancing studio with Allura, it was hard to feel sad or tired about that when he comes home to the sight of Keith in sexy lingerie and high heels, preparing a special night for both of them.Now, if Lance could keep his own raging feelings towards his boyfriend on check, it would be perfect.





	Sweet Wakefulness

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I have nothing to say about this except Keith is pretty and I still want him giving Lance the best sex of his life. My son deserves the best sex on his birthday.  
> And just so you know, you don't really have to read the first part to understand this one.  
> Also the fluff ran off away from me. Please enjoy.

The last few months have been very enlightening for Lance.

For example, he realized that there was a coffee shop on his way to the dance studio that was better and less crowded than the one he went to before.

He also learned his former crush and workmate is a lesbian with a lesbian girlfriend, and that his current roommate is also gay, and therefore came the realization that being jealous of the close relationship between her and his roommate was dumb.

He also discovered his two best friends have been hooking up behind his back, as strange as that is.

Oh and he's also sexually attracted to men. That’s a thing too. Apparently has always been and didn’t notice until he slept with his own roommate and realized all these little things that were actually pretty obvious signs.

But most importantly, he also got a boyfriend.

His hot and grizzled roommate named Keith is the boyfriend.

They've been going steady for the past five months, which is sadly way longer than any other relationship he's ever had, and he hopes to keep up the streak for as long as Keith will have him.

Keith makes him happy, without having the need to impress and just making him feel like himself, they also have fun together and he's _there_ when he needs him, even when he doesn't know what to do or doesn't understand, everything he could ask for. He also makes him want to do better, to be better, and sometimes he cannot believe someone as beautiful, smart and strong is going out with him, that Keith is his boyfriend. _His_.

...he also gives him the best sex he's ever had, and he _swears_ it keeps getting better which is a giant bonus.

Sincerely, he thinks he actually might be feeling the L word towards Keith.

Which is like, the scariest thing he has ever thought about in his entire life, and therefore, he has decided to not think about that for the time being.

For now he will enjoy the time he has with Keith as it comes, and with his own birthday party coming tomorrow, he can't wait to celebrate it with him and his friends.

He's low-key wondering where everyone will take him to celebrate the next day as he opens the door to his apartment, dropping the bag full of sweaty dance clothes by the door just as a delicious smell hits his nose.

Food. Actual home cooked food.

He quickly takes his shoes off and makes his way to the kitchen, and is welcomed by the best view he has ever dreamed of:

First of all, not only there was a spread of delicious food ready to serve on the kitchen counters but their small shitty table was also ready with plates, cups and candles all light up for a romantic atmosphere, there were some roses on a vase thrown in the middle and everything.

Second of all, a delicious smell that reminded him of his mother's garlic knots came from the oven in the kitchen, an oven that was being checked on by Keith. A Keith that was currently using an apron, a frilly, cute and pink apron. And lingerie. Sexy, black lingerie that was hugging his ass and thighs in all the right places as he bent down to take the garlic knots out of the oven.

Oh and he also was using high heels.

Fucking high heels, with little ribbons on the back and everything.

That was it. Apron, lingerie and high heels.

But you know what did him in? What really got his heart pumping and his head dizzy out of this whole porn-worthy scenario?

The way Keith's eyes sparkled and his big smile took over his face when he turned around and saw Lance behind him, standing by the door, sweaty and tired and with his mouth open like an idiot.

It fucking destroyed him.

"Welcome back, birthday boy." Keith said with a small laugh, quickly taking off his oven mitts and walking over, placing his arms around his shoulders and giving him a sweet kiss on the lips.

Lance was frozen for a second, but he reciprocated quickly, putting his hands on Keith's hips and getting closer like the hundreds of times they've done this before.

It helped him get his brain re-started.

(His heart too, but he already decided to not to think about that.)

"I'm not a birthday boy, I'm the Birthday Man" Lance told him after a second, throwing in a smirk and a brow wiggle. Keith snorted at that. Lance Lo-- _Likes a lot_ Keith's laugh. "What's with all of this?" Lance turned his head to pointedly look at the table.

"Well, I know we can't really celebrate your birthday until tomorrow, so I thought we could have a little celebration of our own tonight." Keith smiled softly at him, eyes going dark as his hands idly played with the hair at the back of his head, sending shivers down Lance's spine.

"You sayin' you prepared all of this by yourself?" Lance looked back at him with a questioning look and Keith let out a louder snort, Lance felt like he was on a roll today. "No way in hell, Hunk prepared the food and I've just been heating it up."

Lance giggled at that. "Of course he did, he still owes us from all that Pidge thing."

Keith slowly ran his hands down his shoulders towards his chest, somewhat playing with the fabric of his shirt.

"But..." Keith blushed "Your mom did give me her recipe for the garlic knots."

"She... She did?" Lance asked incredulous and Keith nodded.

"She was actually on the phone with me until just now, walking me through it. She says happy birthday, by the way."

And Lance? Lance started to feel like moosh.

He always knew his mom liked Keith, and they even grew closer after he came out to her some time ago and presented Keith as his boyfriend. It was actually pretty crazy. His mom was someone very hard to win over when you were dating one of her children, so the fact she taught Keith how to make garlic knots for Lance's birthday? When she refused to teach it to his Brother's wife until way after they had their first child and Luis begged her to? When she refused to give out that same recipe to his childhood friend and professional chef, Hunk? That was a big thing.

A really big thing.

A thing that made him feel butterflies on his stomach and his chest too full of... Something.

Something he already decided not to think about, so he decided to just bend down and kiss Keith again, harder this time, holding him even closer.

His smile was way too big to keep kissing Keith properly though, so he cut it short and just laid his forehead against Keith's.

"Thank you, babe."

Keith smiled softly again.

"You're welcome. Now go sit down as I serve." Keith redirected him towards the table and walked back into the kitchen. Lance couldn't help himself from staring at his boyfriend's pretty ass as he went off.

He couldn't wait for his late-night birthday gift.

He sat down on the table and couldn't help himself from thinking the way it was decorated screamed Keith all over the place.

Keith was a very simple, straight forward guy who has no patience for very artistic things, so seeing the bare little table with two plates, two cups and cutlery, with some light up candles on the side and two roses on a small vase in the center made him think about how much effort Keith made on these little things. He's not very good at making things look pretty or romantic, but damn it if he didn't try his best for Lance who was a sucker for it. He was really a lucky guy for having someone who cared so much for him.

Keith didn't take long to come back with the plates, he had to go back to get the basket with the fresh garlic knots and some beer that he poured on the cups.

"I'm sorry we don't have wine or anything better" he started saying as he poured them "I know the table is not that pretty either but..." He interrupted himself when he felt Lance's hand heavy against his.

"Keith." He said, looking him in the eye and pouring everything he felt on his next words "I love it, thanks." He smiled, and Keith smiled back over the lights of the candles. He looked beautiful with their lights shining on his eyes like stars on the night sky.

Keith kissed him on the lips again, light and soft, before he stood back up and slowly untied his apron, letting it fall to the floor and showing himself in all his sexy-lingerie glory.

The triangle-shaped bra hugged his chest snugly and his stockings were held up with a garter, the black lingerie had little red details and it beautifully contrasted against his pale skin showing off beautiful designs with the see-through fabric, and he looked so... So... Perfect.

Lance was really lucky to have this person as a boyfriend.

"Like what you see?" Keith's low voice made him snap out of his reverie, Lance's eyes jumping towards his smirking face.

"I love it." Lance said without being able to stop himself. The back of his mind was reeling over the fact he's said that word twice, but the rest of his head was too busy admiring how beautiful his boyfriend was by the candlelight, a blush taking over his ears and chest even with the confident smirk high on his face. Lance also kept imagining about how he wanted to be crushed by Keith's thighs, or be stomped to death by those high-heels, two very valid ways to go.

Keith slowly took a seat in front of him, knees brushing his under the table on purpose, then he took a cup and raised it in the air.

"For your birthday." he said, soft smile looking expectantly at him.

"Cheers!" He clung their cups and took a big sip, drink already warming his stomach. The next thing he did was reach for the garlic knots right away, they smelled heavenly right in front of him, and being a food that is just out of the oven and specially baked by his boyfriend on a cute frilly apron, he just gotta, alright!?

Keith tensed up as he saw him going for them, shoulders hunching up as he took a piece and put it in his mouth.

"How... How are they?" He asked shyly, eyeing him as if he were to combust at any second.

And to be honest, he didn't care if they tasted like shit, or made him sick or explode, because Keith made them especially for him, for his birthday and he lov... He _adored_ him for it, and by extension, he _adored_ these garlic knots.

But he also would be lying if he said they weren't delicious, so he gave a giant smile and thumbs up, shoving even more on his mouth.

Keith let out a breath he was holding and laughed at his stuffed cheeks. "Alright, don't stuff yourself on them, we still have the rest of the dinner Hunk made for us."

They talked about everything during dinner, Lance complained about Allura working him to the bone today during rehearsals even though it was his birthday, about all his family leaving him messages and calling him throughout the day, about how much Keith spent on the lingerie, how he got his hands on the high heels and apron thanks for their friends, but how much all of it was worthy just to see Lance's dumbfounded face.

Keith's leg also kept on brushing the inside of his legs, and if that seductive move somehow transformed into both of them violently playing footsie under the table, no one complained.

Keith won, but mostly because he cheated using those deadly high-heels.

Lance offered to wash the dishes afterwards, and Keith gushed about what a gentleman he was as he gave a light squeeze at his butt right before he moved on to help drying.

Keith then pushed him towards the bathroom, telling him to take a shower while he prepared himself in the bedroom for him. Lance let out a really stupid sound at that, smiling like an idiot, but it was ok because Keith gave him a kiss on the lips anyways, right before closing the door behind himself, shouting a last threat about locking him out the bedroom if he took too long.

Lance felt stupid with how much he liked Keith, he felt his chest about to explode for everything his boyfriend was doing for him tonight, and never has he felt more cared for before.

Keith also looked so beautiful, and it wasn't only because of the fancy underwear, but the candlelight, the atmosphere, the way he kept smiling and laughing, looking at Lance like he was the most beautiful, precious thing... He couldn’t help to put a hand over his beating heart over that line of thought.

Lance was kind of scared he would suddenly wake up and find everything was a dream, the past few months never existing. He'd hate that.

He pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming, the pain making him happy by confirming all was real. He turned his head and caught himself in the mirror, realizing he had been grinning like an idiot and staring at the door where Keith had been standing moments ago for ten minutes straight.

He blushed and internally bemoaned at himself for acting like a lovesick puppy before finally getting into the shower and having the fastest and most thorough clean-up of his life.

He got out quickly, not wanting to summon Keith's wrath on himself by taking too long and chose to go out wearing only his towel around his hips thinking that if Keith had wanted him to wear any clothes he would’ve left them in the bathroom.

He arrived to his bedroom's door, closed and with an ominous light escaping from the gap on the floor.

He wondered for a moment if Keith was giving himself a pep-talk at the other side, like the one he confessed having before their first time together. He thought about knocking to announce himself before deciding it was weird to knock on his own bedroom door, and to only tease his boyfriend a little bit if he did found him actually doing a pep talk.

When he finally dared to open it, he found himself in what he could only describe as all of his rom-com fantasies coming true.

The room was light up with a few more candles, the warm light enhancing the romantic atmosphere, and some of them letting out a sweet smell. Some soft music was playing from his own laptop, which was on the corner beside his bed, there were even some rose petals on the floor making a road towards the bed, which was covered in more petals, and in the middle of it, was Keith.

His beautiful, handsome boyfriend who looked even more ethereal under the low candlelight, still on his lingerie, but he noticed a red collar now on his neck, with a golden bell right on the center, and a pair of cat ears on top of his ears. He was sitting at the border of the bed, dark blush high on his cheeks and dark eyes on him from the moment he opened the door.

If the blush was because of embarrassment over the cat ears or because he had been _'getting ready'_ , he did not know.

Oh god, he kind of hoped it was because of both.

"I thought you'd take longer." Keith said as he stood up of the bed, making Lance snap out of his reverie.

"Are those cat ears?" Lance asked, voice high pitched and broken. Keith just walked closer to him in that way he has to walk that makes him look like a sexy predator, bell jingling with every step, and surrounded Lance's shoulders with his arms once again, giving him a small peck on the lips.

"Happy birthday, Lance" he said with a smile, voice dripping sweet like honey. Lance stared at him, eyes big and round, taking it all in, until he finally spoke.

"Who told you I was a furry?" He said, looking at him suspiciously. "I wasn't that obvious was I!?"

Keith took a step back and looked at him surprised for a moment before breaking down in giggles.

Lance's heart swooned.

"You're the one who keeps comparing me to cats, I thought you'd like this!" He and looked at him with bright eyes and an amused smile. "If you don't, I guess I'll just have to get rid of these..." He started to slowly take the ears off.

" _No!!_ " Lance's screech interrupted him, taking his hands to stop them from taking the ears off. "I-I mean, you look cute...! I don't want your effort to go to waste." He tried to say nonchalantly, looking at anywhere but Keith. His true intentions shined through as he started to play with the little bell on Keith's neck. "Especially this one, I'd like to be able to hear you and not get a heart attack whenever you do _The Ninja Thing._ " He smirked, referring as _'The Ninja Thing'_ to whenever Keith goes into the same room as Lance without him noticing and scaring the shit out of him.

Keith smirked at that, eyes darkening again as he got closer and talked into Lance's ear, voice low and raspy. "I bet you'd love to hear the sound it makes as I ride your dick."

And whoa. Ok. That instantly sent Lance's blood towards his crotch.

Lance opened his mouth to retort, but what came out of it was a strangled sound as he felt Keith's hand rub at his cock through the thick towel.

"Tonight I'm going to pamper you." Keith said hotly against his ear again, biting on it the way he knew Lance liked it, and before he knew it, Keith surrounded his middle with his arms and started to carry him to bed.

And alright, if something Lance truly loved about his boyfriend was the ability he had to break him in half. He was strong enough to carry him without effort, and god knows he could kick Lance's ass if he wanted to and that knowledge made his heart flutter on his chest.

You see, as much as Keith would insist that he was a _knife_ when asked if he was a Little Spoon or a Big Spoon, Lance knew for a fact that he was the biggest Little Spoon. He also knew that he cried when watching certain Disney movies, that he loved dogs, that he was weak to Lance's puppy eyes, that he liked to cuddle a lot, and that, more times than not, he loved to bottom and take in Lance's cock as if he was made for it.

So yeah, having this big scary dude with a scar on his face being a total big softie, dressing up in sexy lingerie, and even using stupid cat ears and a bell all for Lance’s birthday, _for him_ , and that no one else got to see that side of him turned him on, sue him.

Keith proceeded to softly lay him on the bed and didn't miss a beat before sitting on Lance's lap, hovering over him, arms surrounding Lance at each side of his head and lowering himself to kiss him again, this time softer, deeper, taking his time make out with him.

Keith kept kissing him as he started to untie the towel around Lance's hips, and with some tugging, he finally took it off and threw it away somewhere around the room, looking at Lance with hunger, eyes looking significantly longer at his dick.

"Mmm, someone's pretty excited" Lance mumbled against Keith's lips.

Keith bit on Lance’s lower lip, sucking on it, before answering. "Tonight is all for you." He righted himself, looking at Lance in the eye with that intensity only Keith could afford. "What do you want to do?”

Lance sucked in a shaky breath, looking up at Keith sitting on top of him, all covered in that soft, sensual fabric that left little to the imagination.

He was dying to put his hands on him and rip it all off.

“I want to touch you…” he sighed, voice low and dangerous, starting to run his hands all over Keith’s thighs, his ass, his hips… “God, you look so beautiful, I want to touch every inch of you.”

Keith hummed for a moment, giving Lance a considering look “Only touching _me_?” he said before he got back down and gave Lance another heated kiss.

Lance kept on running his hands down Keith’s sides, fingers playing with the borders of the lingerie, threatening to get under it. Then he felt Keith’s hands running down his chest, pinching his nipples as he then moved on to kiss and suck on his neck, gaining a moan from Lance.

“I said I was the one going to pamper _you_ , Lance.” He growled at his ear.

Lance held out another moan before speaking. “Well, maybe I want to pamper myself by pampering you.” He put his hand over Keith’s cock, which was starting to get hard under the panties, and squeezed, provoking a full body-shudder out of him.

Keith abruptly stopped in his ministrations and sat back, looking at Lance with an irritated expression. “Are you trying to fight me?”

Lance froze for a second, looking worriedly at Keith. “No..?” he said as he sat up, voice unsure.

“Then let me pamper _you_ , god damn it!” he grabbed the hand that was on his crotch and held It between them, looking at Lance with a glare “Don’t make me tie you up, Lance.”

The shudder that went through Lance’s body didn’t went unnoticed, much less the stupid, high pitched sound he made at that. “Ooh Kinky…!” He tried to pass it up as a joke, squeaky voice betraying him. Keith smiled in a way that was endearing.

“You actually want that.”

“No, I never said that.”

“The look on your face says it all.” Keith smirked.

Lance scoffs “Well maybe _you're_ the one who wants to tie _me_ up."

Keith's smirk grew larger at that. "Maybe you're right."

And then he started taking off his bra, basically yanking it out of his chest with a wild look on his face, and before he knew it, Keith was using it as some improvised rope around his wrists, tying the ends behind Lance's back.

Lance squaked, his face suddenly shoved towards Keith's naked chest as he gave some final, rough tugs to the delicate, soft fabric of the lingerie around his wrists, making sure it wasn't too tight on Lance.

"Keith! You can't just shove a guy's face to your chest, ask a dude out on a date first!" Lance's indignant voice came out muffled against Keith's chest, and when Keith finally let go of him he gave Lance a puzzled look.

"W-What...? But we just--?" He stuttered for a second, face more and more confused, and then, realization passed through his face and not more than a beat later he was laughing again, full on belly laugh, all cute with rosy cheeks and tears on his eyes, lying his head on Lance's shoulder and inflating both Lance's ego and heart.

"S-Stop making me laugh...! I'm tryin' to be... Sexy!" Keith said between giggles, hitting softly on Lance's chest.

"What are you talking about? This is the sexiest night of my life, got you already gasping for breath and we haven't even started!" Lance joked with a big smile, wiggling his eyebrows and Keith started giggling again.

And god, Lance loved that laugh. It was the most beautiful sound in the universe.

He wanted to make his life mission to be making him laugh, make him happy for the rest of his life.

He loved making Keith laugh.

And he loved Keith.

He loved him a lot.

And suddenly, as a wave washing on shore, the realization set on him as simple and true as the fact that the sun comes out at day, that the water is wet and even as much of a fact like the Mitochondriaisthe Powerhouse of the Cell _._

Lance loves Keith.

He loves Keith.

He loves him so so much.

"I love you." He blurted out as soon as Keith's laugh finally tampered down, and Keith just sat up and stared at him, dumbfounded.

And stared.

And kept staring.

...

Oh god, he ruined it didn't he? And now everything is going to be awkward between them because Lance is an idiot who loves too much way too fast and Keith probably didn't feel the same way because its barely been 5 months since they started dating and they were just about to have birthday sex and Lance was naked and tied up now and couldn’t escape and oh god he just _couldn't_ keep his mouth shut when the realization hit him could he? He singlehandedly ruined what was going to be the best night of his life…!

"I mean!" Lance jumped up to explain, panic rising to his throat. "I-It doesn't have to be weird and I know it's way fast so you don't have to like, say it back, I was just struck with like, how beautiful and sexy you are, to be honest it was more of a lapse in judgment so never mind--"

"Me too"

Keith's soft voice cut off his rambling.

And Lance's brain stopped, and it needed a whole minute to restart itself again.

"What?" Lance squeaked.

Keith's cheeks and ears became crimson red, and the sight alone made Lance's heart to beat even harder than before.

Keith lowered his face in embarrassment and breathed in "I mean..." His voice was still soft and shy. "I love you too." Keith looked at him between his bangs.

And Lance swears that if brains can do the blue-screen thing computers do, his own brain did it in that moment.

"Y-you love me?" He squeaked out, softly, confused. Keith just nodded in response.

"And I love you." Lance stated again, Keith left out a shaky breath at that.

"Y-Yeah, I guess..."

"And we... We love each other?" He searched Keith's face nervously, Keith huffed with a soft smile.

"Seems like it." Was all the answer he gave before diving in for a kiss.

These kisses were soft but passionate, both of them happy about the turn of events, and they kept stopping to giggle in between and then diving back in to kiss again. Keith pushed Lance back to lie on the bed, and both of them lost themselves kissing each other, holding each other as close as they could.

Lance could feel his own heart beating like crazy, almost jumping out of his own chest, and when he pressed himself against Keith, he felt Keith's heartbeat too.

And never in his life has he felt giddier about something.

They loved each other stupid, and it was such an amazing thing, a crazy thing, that Lance thought for a while that he would never be able to have it on his lifetime.

And maybe, just maybe, if the gods were on their side, they'll be together for a long time.

So they kept kissing each other for a long while, kisses slowly turning more and more passionate, hungrier.

At one point Keith swiftly helped Lance so he could sit properly against the pillows before they kept kissing some more, more tongue and more teeth, and at some point, they had started to hump against each other, their dicks pressed against one another and Lance never felt more turned on in his life.

Keith's lips started to stray over to his cheeks, his jaw, his neck, his collarbones, starting to suck and bite marks all over it, gaining little moans and shaky breaths from Lance.

"God Lance, You're so perfect..." Keith started to whisper against his skin, going lower towards his chest. "Can't believe how lucky I am for you to love me..." He started biting and sucking on his nipple as he pinched the other one, gaining a full body moan from Lance who started fighting against his restrains now, he was dying to touch Keith, to kiss him, anything.

He started to regret confessing his undying love for Keith while naked and tied up.

But only a little bit.

After a while of sucking and biting at his nipples and humping against each other, Keith started to kiss his way down again, kissing and mouthing over Lance's stomach and over his trail, slowly as to make him beg for it.

When he finally got to Lance's dick he hovered over it, looking at it with hungry eyes as Lance felt his hard breathing hitting all over it, making him shiver.

Then Keith's eyes locked up on Lance's, all dark and deep, screaming danger as his hand slowly wrapped around Lance's cock and squeezed, gaining another moan from Lance. “I love your huge cock.” Keith said, voice raspy and deep, tongue coming out to lick over his own lips, as if preparing himself to eat the world's most renowned delicacy.

"I'm going to give you the best blow job of your life." He smirked up at him in the most evil way, and without more preamble he licked over Lance's tip and started mouthing down on the side of his cock.

And listen, one of the very first things Lance learned about Keith after they started dating was that he loved sucking on Lance's dick, the first few months were insane and more than once Keith shoved him someplace alone, got on his knees and sucked on it without a single word, not caring with who or where they were.

And to be fair, Keith's mouth was heaven on earth, somehow getting better and better, knowing all of his weak points and the way he liked it, the sight alone of his head bobbing up and down on his cock made him almost come more than once.

So yeah, Lance cannot be judged by the pornographic way he moaned when Keith finally took him on his mouth, or by how fast Lance became a whiny mess as Keith started to really work down on him.

Because Keith was going for murder, doing it dirty, sucking him deep and hard inside his mouth as if he were trying to suck his soul out through his dick, holding his hips and thighs so hard he was definitely leaving marks and the stupid bell kept ringing with each bop of his head.

And Lance kept repeating Keith's name, again and again, like it was the only thing he knew how to say.

They did this for a while, Keith sucked him as Lance moaned wildly, and it all ended too fast when Keith finally came up with a popping sound, licking his lips and looking over Lance, examining how much of a mess he made of him.

"I got a surprise for you." He said, voice rough and low. Lance took a second to process what he said before opening his eyes to look at his boyfriend.

Without another word, Keith sat up and turned around, sitting on top of Lance's stomach with his ass towards Lance's face.

"I think you'll love this." He said as he started to tug down his panties, showing off his beautiful ass all lubed up, and what seemed to be one of Keith's biggest butt plugs inside of him.

"God, how much did you prepare for today...?" Lance's voice cracked at the sight of it, hips buckling up without meaning to.

He briefly wondered how long has he had it on, could be since Lance entered the room from the shower? Since before he came home? Lance was losing his mind at the thought of his boyfriend cooking and talking with his mother on the phone with a plug up his ass, all ready and waiting for Lance to come home to get off, and the worst part is that the thought of it made him even more excited.

Keith's low chuckle didn't help. "You'd be surprised." He started playing with the plug, fucking himself on it and giving Lance a little show. "Have been looking forwards today for some time now." He was using his low, fucked out voice that he knew Lance liked, before he finally took the plug out, slowly for Lance's eyes, before throwing it towards the bedside table.

"And here I wanted to eat you out, open you up with my tongue..." Lance couldn't keep his eyes away from Keith's ass as he took the panties the rest of the way down.

"You always want to eat me out." Keith chuckled again, busying himself in opening up a condom and putting it on Lance. "You can do that later, I'll sit on your face after you fuck me if you want." He got closer and started to line himself up.

"Wait!" Lance stopped him, Keith turned over his shoulder to look back at him. "I... I want to see your face. Can you... Can you turn around?"

He gulped, feeling a little dumb to ask that, he should be happy with having the best view of Keith's round ass jumping on his cock but... He really wanted to see Keith's face as he came undone on his lap. He wanted to be able to kiss him.

Keith just smiled softly at him and answered "Of course." Before turning around, sitting back again on his lap and bending down to kiss Lance softly on the lips again.

He felt Keith's finger grabbing onto his cock once again, lining up with Keith's entrance just before Keith sat up again and looking at Lance with soft eyes that made Lance melt inside.

"I love you." Keith said, voice low and dripping honey, before he finally sank down.

Their moans echoed through the room, and Keith went down slowly but he never stopped himself until he sank all the way down and bottomed up.

They both took a moment to breathe, Lance concentrated all his force of will into not coming then and there, after first going through Keith's amazing mouth and now this, his soft and tight heat taking him so well and being perfect, he was close to gone.

He looked back at Keith, skin flushed, his words still ringing on his ears.

"I love you too." He sighed, smiling at Keith as he sat up to give him a small peck on the lips. Keith just surrounded him in his arms, not letting him go as he started to thrust himself on Lance's cock, little by little, as they kept on kissing.

It didn't take long for Keith to start giving longer and harder thrusts, bell ringing with every movement and echoing through the room alongside the bed’s creaking and the wet sex sounds they made, and in no time he was jumping on Lance's cock, still holding him close but moving too much to keep on kissing each other, breaths mingling in between them instead.

And all Lance could do was moan and look at him, entranced on how he melted on Lance's lap, slowly becoming a moaning mess as he was riding him hard and fast as Lance thrusted his hips as hard as he could on time with Keith's movements.

And as always, Lance couldn't shut his mouth up, babbling about all the things he loved about Keith, about how much he loved his Laugh, his strength, about how sexy and perfect he was, words escaping from his throat as he told him about every single thing he loved about him that he's been too scared to say up until now.

And Keith was responding to every word, somehow blushing harder, moaning higher and losing control easier than he's ever seen.

Soon enough Keith wasn't riding Lance anymore as he was now letting himself be fucked senseless by Lance underneath him, muscles melting down a face going slack as he slowly was tipped towards the edge.

So Lance kept saying it, how much he loved every bit of Keith.

He kept repeating those three words over and over, like a mantra, like a prayer, until Keith finally came with a shout on his lap, squeezing and trembling around Lance, who couldn't help coming after him with a last thrust of his hips.

They both fell back down on the bed in a mess of limbs, breathing heavily for a while.

Keith started to kiss him after they got their breathing under control, slow and steady, hands going through Lance's hair in a loving way, nails softly scratching at his scalp and making him relax even further.

"Do you still want me to sit on your face?" Keith's voice was wrecked from screaming, and Lance smiled, a little smug by it.

"I mean, gotta make you feel at least half as good as you make me feel by loving me." He said innocently, looking at the way Keith's face became redder and redder the more he pondered his words.

"Shut up!" He said, grabbing a pillow and hitting Lance with it, making him giggle before coming down to kiss him again.

Keith finally untied him as they kissed and cuddled for a long while after that, before Keith finally decided to sit on his face.

The next day they would be celebrating with all their friends, having fun, receiving some gifts and having the time of their lives, but right now, Lance was the happiest man on earth.

And maybe, just maybe, Lance's mom was onto something when she decided to teach Keith how to make her garlic knots.

Because Keith was going to be around for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, to be honest i started this all only to write the "these past few months have been enlightening for lance" lol, and tbh i kiiiind of want to make a next part where i explain Keith's badass job as a martial artist / self defense trainer and make them cuddle and do cute boyfriend stuff, mostly because i want to expand more on them apart from the hot sex. Also pining boyfriends.
> 
> So please comment and tell me what you think and do tell everything you liked about this, i'm a sucker for validation. (Also please do notify me forgive any english mistakes i might've made woops! i try!)


End file.
